no7
by garllio
Summary: One wanted to feel the world, while the other wanted to escape it. On a stormy night, both of their wishes will come true...


**Uhhmmm, before you read, you probably should know that I somehow adore the anime and manga no.6. I also have an obsession with Naruto. A sad obsession that is perfection truly. SO, I decided to do a kind of crossover (it's not a crossover really but… yaa you'll see). If you have read no.6 you'll recognize the basic of the story line. But don't worry! If you haven't, I'll go for my own story line after chapter 2 or 3. Enjoy!**

**And also I guess you all know that I don't own Naruto. For now… meheheh**

* * *

It was close to midnight. Outside, the rain hadn't stopped falling. It was worst than before, Naruto thought as he observed his garden through the window. This entire situation was quite morose to his eyes. He wanted to have fun right now. He needed excitement at this exact moment.

Wherever he went, everything was boring. _So boring._ Nobody at school would talk to him and it was getting on his nerves. His family was nice, even thought he had never met his parents but that wasn't the issue right now. He just didn't get it. Wasn't he nice enough? Why didn't he get to have any friends? Was it those cicatrices on his cheeks? Maybe it was after all. As he sighed, he unconsciously touched the six marks that could be the cause of his sufferance. How did he ever get those, he wondered.

''Mm.''

Naruto's attention had turned back to the sky. The rain was hitting harder and the young boy could see that tomorrow wouldn't be an amusing day as every objects from outside were flying here and there. He wished they could get lost and save him his day. He wished they could just fly away.

At this thought, he stood up and looked somehow thrilled. He knew he couldn't fly, he wasn't that dumb…But he wanted to feel the wind on his face, the rain on his small body. He wanted to, how could he put that in world, ''feel alive''. So he took a step…and another… to finally open the big window.

Everything was so brut. The wind was violent and the rain hard on his skin. His body was ready to give up and fly with the multiple objects in the air. The air felt harsh but so good at the same time. Naruto had long but close his eyes. He didn't want to see the outside world. _No_. He wanted to feel it…

Or did he? Maybe all he ever wanted actually was the exact opposite. Maybe for once, he wanted to be empty of all the emotions he had in his stomach. So he took them right from the source and let them out. He screamed. Screamed so hard he could feel some pain in his throat. Screamed so long, he had lost the notion of time and space. It was truly beautiful. While nature was prolonging her chaos in the small town of Konoah, a little boy was destroying and making sense of his own.

And when Naruto thought it was enough, when his body was at edge and his mind at peace, he opened the window of his spacious room again and let his body collapse on the ground.

When Naruto came back from his hot shower everything in his room had changed. The atmosphere was all but the same. The rain had sadly calmed down and the lights were abnormally off. The only way Naruto could see in this dark was thanks to the grey lights the moon projected.

''Hn'', he whispered.

It was all so weird. Didn't he let the lights on? As he was about to turn them on, he felt someone gazing right at him. Could it be that someone was… One flashed from the sky and the mysteries were solved. Close to the window, Naruto could see a young and skinny boy staring at him with big black eyes.

He didn't see that coming. He could have screamed again or run away, but he did nothing of that. The boy was hurt in many places and the only thing Naruto could think of was helping him. He wanted to help that kid whoever he was. Maybe it was because they seemed so alike, or maybe it was because he seemed so alone. Either way, Naruto thought of it as the same.

''You need help, let me-''

He didn't have time to make a second step that the black haired boy shoved him hard on the opposite wall. The boy's right hand was around Naruto's neck and his left pressed hard on the blond's stomach. It was painful but Naruto restrained himself from screaming, he didn't want Jiraiya to come over. Instead, he couldn't help some groans.

''L..let me.. help you…'' Naruto hardly managed to say.

The pale boy let a chuckle escape his mouth and the sound of that strangely surprised Naruto.

''You're sure it isn't the other way around?'' he said, closing the space between them, as if to show he was the one in power right now.

''I'm sure.'', was the only answer Naruto provided.

A look of surprise showed in the other boy face. It was brief but it was enough for Naruto to see that the black haired boy hadn't see that coming. Maybe he had thought Naruto to be a coward? Naruto wasn't sure because as soon as the shock disappeared a little smile made his entrance.

''How can you be so sure?'', now it was pretension.

''You're too weak to do me any harm.'', but Naruto didn't care.

''Am I?'', he then released his right hand from Naruto's neck but kept his left hand on Naruto's stomach. As if to say that he was still ready for any attacks Naruto could provide.

The blonde cocked his head to the left and observed the other boy's injuries. He couldn't see that much in the dark so he raised his left hand, trying to find the switch, but got stopped midway as the other boy rapidly put his right hand in the same position as before.

''I need lights to check you out!''

''Try without.'', the boy groaned.

''But-'', Naruto got stopped again as the hand on his throat pressed harder. It was painful, a lot more painful.

The black haired boy was now daring him to talk again, totally ignoring his sound of pain. Naruto tried to catch his hand, taking it away from his neck, but the black haired boy was too strong. A mocking laughter escaped his lips. This situation was too ridiculous.

''Naruto?!'', a voice yelled from another piece and the mocking laughter stopped. '' Are you alright? I think I heard you fall.''

The two boys were looking at each other, somehow communicating trough their eyes. The injured boy finally let go. He didn't have any other choices if he didn't want the old man to come in the room.

''I'm…arrh, I'm fine.'', Naruto said promptly turning the lights on.

The black haired boy moaned as he reflexively hid his eyes with his hands from the light. Slowly, he took them off his face as he realized he had given the blond a chance to escape. But it was too late; Naruto had quickly put a distance between them. He could now see the young boy just fine. And It was… weird.

It was weird how he was the total opposite of him after all. He was approximately the same weight and size, as he had guessed. But otherwise, they were completely different. The boy had a pale white face while Naruto was quite tan. He had dark long hair, while Naruto had short messy blond hair. He was… he was pretty in a girly but handsome way while Naruto was …

''Stop staring, idiot.'', the boy frowned.

…well. He was Naruto.

''Do you want me to come over?'', the voice said, making Naruto come back to reality.

''No, it's alright. I will just finish my homework.'', the blond answered, his eyes right in the other boy's eyes.

''Now you scare the hell out of me, are you sure you didn't hit your head?'', the voice calmly laughed.

''Ahh, I'm saying it's alright.'', he couldn't look any longer. He shyly turned his head, looking at the door where the voice was coming from.

''Well then, don't work too hard.'', the voice slowly vanished in the night while the two boys were strangely standing in front of the other.

It was only after two or three minutes that Naruto allowed himself to approach the young boy. He felt that one more second of this situation would kill him from discomfort.

''I'll take the medicine to treat your arm and leg. ''

''You do that, nurse.'', the boy teased.

''Uh? '', the blond stopped. '' I'm not your nurse, so don't call me that! '' Naruto suddenly yelled ashamed of how the situation was turning.

The black haired boy calmly laughed at how weird his new friend was and comfortably put his back on the wall, his arms crossed. By the time Naruto had come back, he had already analyzed every part of the room.

''You know, I would have been someone else, I don't think you'd still be alive. ''

''Same goes for you. '', Naruto replied as he sat down on the ground with a box full of object.

''Mm, I guess you're right. '', the other boy sat next to him, his arms on his knee. ''Aren't you going to ask me my name?'', he asked confused.

''You right! '', Naruto answered even more perplexed. ''Mine is Naruto.'', he laughed. ''And yours? ''

The other boy stared at him, wondering how someone could so easily go from yelling to smiling. But again, it was not like he didn't do the same thing.

''What name would you give me? '', he said toying with him.

''Agh, I hate those games. '', Naruto frowned. ''You already know my name it's not fair! ''

''You act a lot like a little baby to me. '', the boy said, thinking out loud.

''Shut up, I'm not! I'm very smart I'll let you know. I can-''

''And you look like a fox too. '', the boy continued, ignoring Naruto for the second time of the night.

Naruto stopped talking as he realized what was going on. The other boy was staring at him, analyzing all the details of his face. It somehow made him really uncomfortable. He felt his face becoming hotter and hotter. Nobody really cared about how he looked usually, so it was normal that this sudden attention made him blush. Wasn't it?

''A girly little fox. '', the other boy added, a smirk on his lips.

It was all too much! He was sure to be red at this exact moment. How could he be that embarrassed and confused at the same time?

''You're the one who looks like a girl, uh! '', Naruto screamed angry at how strange his reactions were right now.

''Really? '', the boy smiled, his elbows resting on the ground as he slowly laid down. He was now staring at the ceiling in a boring way.

''Ya! You… You have long black hair and, and your skinny like a girl is. And I guess…'', Naruto couldn't help his mouth. He felt like the more he said, the more he would seem right. _Right?_

''Is that why you let me in? '', the boy had said these words in a curious yet amused voice.

''Wh-I. '', Naruto wondered himself. ''No! ''

''Then Why? '', he was finally interested in the conversation. He silently sat back in front of Naruto, observing his traits and reactions.

Naruto stayed quiet for a while. Why did he let him enter really? At first he thought that they were alike, but the more he got to know him, the more he realized how different they were. Maybe it was true. Maybe he did let him in because he somehow, in a strange way, looked like a girl… But what about that?

''You looked so weak! '', he finally started. '' Like you were about to collapse at any time and, you… You seemed like you needed help. And it was raining hard. And you looked like a girl and…''

The other boy couldn't help a laugh. Naruto was so strange, so airhead. He had never seen someone like him. Not once in his entire lifetime. The blond started to blush again and the injured boy couldn't help but feel victorious. How could he have that much effect on him? He truly didn't understand but this position was too much fun.

''My name is Sasuke. '', he finally admitted in a sigh. ''I thought you'd be better in finding it. ''

''You didn't give me a chance to even try! '', Naruto blamed.

''Shouldn't you be treating me? '', Sasuke asked, starting to be a little tired.

''Right! '',Naruto answered, shaking his head so he could concentrate more. ''Uh, you should take your shirt off. And the pants too. ''

''As you wish, milady. '', Sasuke sang.

Naruto frowned but let it go. He didn't want to scream no more. He wanted to pass the rest of the night talking in a friendly way. He stayed still as he watched Sasuke strip. He had the body of a young boy. He probably was the same age as Naruto, which was confusing as to why he would be along in a night like this.

''You can touch me all you want now. '', Sasuke said in an attempt to make Naruto react, and he did.

''Don't make it seem wrong, you idiot! I'm… You're, uh. Be quiet. ''

''Do you know what you're doing? '', Sasuke said unsure, just as Naruto pulled out a needle from the box.

''I don't actually. But I read some articles about it. ''

Sasuke frowned slowly and turn his head.

''You can do it yourself if you don't trust me. '', Naruto advised.

''Who said I trusted you from the start? '', Sasuke smiled, looking back at him. '' Besides, your hands are much more feminine than mine. I'll give you that. Go ahead. ''

Ignoring that remark too, Naruto started to treat Sasuke. It took him about half an hour to get through it all. Once he was done, he realized he never did ask Sasuke how he got those wounds.

''You don't need to know. '', was his answer.

''But-.''

Sasuke had stoop up, putting an end to the conversation. Or it seemed.

''Can you forget something you know about? Could you act as if you never learned about it? You may think you're smart, and maybe you are, but you're still innocent. '', Sasuke's voice was cold as he pronounced those words.

''I'm not innocent! I can fight, you know?! '', Naruto yelled, insulted.

''You think? '', Sasuke laughed.

Naruto hadn't seen the kick coming; all he knew was that in a fraction of second he was on the ground, Sasuke on him. The smile on Sasuke's face was a new one. It was malicious and strange.

''If I wanted to kill you…'', Sasuke said as he took both of Naruto's hands and turn him upside down so his back faced Sasuke. ''…You'd be pissing blood right now. '', he smiled, whispering these last words close to Naruto's ear. Too close.

''How did you do that?! Teach me how you fight, Sasuke! Was it something with my vitals points? Or maybe it was your speed or maybe…''

Naruto was still talking but Sasuke couldn't hear anything. Was this boy for real? He couldn't understand him. This was all new to him. Shouldn't he be scared? Sasuke wondered. Maybe if the situation was different, maybe then they could have been friends. He smiled as he watched Naruto's lips moving. He hadn't stopped talking.

''Ah! You never shut up, don't you? '', Sasuke said, fainting anger.

''Teach me how you fight! Teach me! Teach-.''

''Oi, Naruto! '', he yelled, letting the other boy's hands go. Naruto slowly turned around so their body could face each other.

''Are you going to teach me then? '', he asked, wondering why Sasuke wasn't moving from his hips.

''Hm, no. Not right not. '', he said . ''I'm too tired. '', he admitted.

And just like that, he let his body collapse on Naruto's. It wasn't brusque nor uncomfortable. Somehow, Naruto liked the feeling of Sasuke's body on top of his. He didn't know why, but Sasuke's head adjusting to fit the hollow of his shoulder felt just right. He clumsily put one hand on Sasuke's back and the other on his hair. He didn't know who controlled his movements at this time, because it sure wasn't him. Sasuke let out a little moan but Naruto didn't stop. All of this was all so new. And weird. And good. He himself adjusted his head so he could talk close to Sasuke's ear.

''Later then? '', he asked.

''Hm…Yeah. '', Sasuke whispered against his skin. At the contact, Naruto could feel a little flame grow inside of him, close to his stomach. He was too young to know, or to care actually, so he just let the sensation sink.

''It's a promise then. '', he said dealing it.

''Alright. '', was the last word Sasuke said before falling asleep. Naruto let himself fall asleep too, wondering where Sasuke would go the day after that.

When Naruto woke up, he found himself on his bed alone. The window was open but the storm had long but stopped. He didn't bother to search for Sasuke: He knew he had left a long time ago as the bed was so cold around him. He stupidly closed his eyes to remember everything that had happened the night before. From the feeling of Sasuke struggling him to the contact of the other boy on his body. The flame that had appear in his stomach... The small shiver he had gotten when Sasuke's lips had touched his ear. Everything was so strange to Naruto. He couldn't remember having been so confused in his entire life. What was this sensation he couldn't get rid of?

He finally opened his eyes to look at the open window again. This time, their was only one thing left on his mind.

_When was he going to see Sasuke again?_

* * *

**WOAAAT this chapter was boring. Hm. Somehow, more than I thought it would be. Well then! This is obviously in the past as the next chapters will be in the future! Spoilers? Naaa. So just leave a review. It's my first fiction don't be too harsh u.u. Thank you for reading and goodnight! (for me anyway ahahah)**


End file.
